


sharing

by autumnava



Category: RWBY
Genre: (a bit of one too if i'm honest), Aromantic Ruby, Cuddling, Friendship, Gen, Late night talks, Prompt Two, a hint on prismatic ponytails, but no major spoiler, fandom aspec challenge, post volume 5, useless lesbian weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnava/pseuds/autumnava
Summary: After going through hell and back, Weiss and Ruby are happy to have a moment to reconnect with each other





	sharing

She was barely falling asleep - such a deserved sleep, after all that chaotic battle and some unexpected bonds reunited again - when she heard. The voice was pretty low, but it managed to reach her ears - maybe for the familiarity of it.

-Weiss? You awake?

Quickly realizing who was and what she wanted, the girl signalized a positive answer and called her to come closer, moving a bit to make room for Ruby, who happily got by her side. It was becoming a habit by now. By the first night Weiss spent in Haven, there was that faint knock on her door, and a shy ask if her partner could stay there for a minute, maybe two. And then ended up staying a bit more than it. On those last months, they shared from afar a lot of awful feelings - sadness, despair, hopelessness, fear of nevermore being the team RWBY again, or even get any word about each other. It was good sharing a bed, and some casual chats, and some loud laughs interrupted a second after since they shouldn’t be noisy while everyone else was asleep, and all those small things they missed too much. There were still a lot to be done and fixed and some cracks were visible in their group, but it almost felt like everything was right once again.

As she put herself on the mattress, Ruby was quick to enlace her arms tight around the girl. After all the time they were apart, after seeing death from up close too many times, it was more than needed the certainty her friend was right there, at reach. And it felt really comfortable, like coming home after a long and tiring day.

She couldn’t read minds to know, but Weiss felt just the same. Maybe even deeper, since she never had a proper home - this word only got a true meaning a year before, just to be shattered and she ending up locked down on her starting point. Thankfully, she managed to get out of it, and strange twists led her back to the group, making her feel safe and warm again. She built the fame of Ice Queen, yeah, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t wish for warm! Actually, she was taught she shouldn’t, because people would only use the fact they were close with the Schnee heiress, never truly caring about her and her interests, but the team destroyed the walls these thoughts built and showed her she had a safe harbor. Specially Ruby, her determination in being close to her was admirable - even when that kind of action got on her nerves more than was appreciated.

And it certainly didn’t pass by ignored, by anyone. Some rumours reached her ears back at Beacon, and, suddenly remembering this as she thought about their academy, Weiss could feel a weight on her chest, and it had nothing to do with the girl’s body on her side. Should she ask her then? Maybe not, maybe it’d be better just to forget it all, but the sudden discomfort taking place on that rare moment of peace wouldn’t stop tormenting her. She didn’t want to ruin the mood, and maybe it was for the best letting it all clear.

-Ruby…

-What? - she replied in a sleepy voice

-Do you… - maybe it was a dumb thing to ask, but her choice was done already - Do you like me?

-Of course! - the younger was quick to answer, moving her head up so her smile could be seen - You’re my partner!

-Not like that, you dunce… - her cheeks were a light shade of red by the moment - I mean… liking as… as in dating…

She shut up after that, and Weiss was already fearing the answer to come. But then, a light laugh escaped, making the silence evaporate in the best way possible.

-No! From where did you take this?

Weiss certainly was relieved hearing that, but also flustered by how she must be sounding like a fool at the moment.

-Well… People said this sometimes…

-Really? - she really sounded surprised - But no! I don’t like anyone like that!

-Anyone? - her partner denied with a move of her head, and Weiss completed in surprise - And never did?

-Nope.

-But there must be someone! - a bit of shock escaped through her words, because that perspective was really new to her

-You think so? I really never thought a lot on this…

She seemed thoughtful now. A bit too much. Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words.

-I… - she sighed, trying to do better use of her voice this time - You’re right. You can totally have no one on your life like this. - there was a brief pause - Sorry for the dumb question. Even because, I mean, a girl liking another girl…

If her father heard that, she’d be twice disowned - not that she still cared about any of his opinions, but it wasn’t easy to get out all the things she had to listen to and obey for most of her living years.

-Oh, but that happens! Didn’t you hear about Ilia?

Her heart skipped a beat hearing that name - that new girl certainly had her charm -, even more considering the topic where it appeared, and maybe this was a major sign of something else. But her head wasn’t focusing on it at the moment.

-She… likes girls?

-Yes! - a yawn barely interrupted her - You can ask Blake later.

At this, Weiss felt a small smile blossoming on the corner of her lips.

-Indeed later. We should be sleeping already. Sorry for troubling you with this.

-It’s fine. I really missed talking to you. - this time, she didn’t hold back the yawn - Good-night, Weiss.

She mirrored the words, softly spoken against the dark strands of hair, which her hand soon enough started caressing. Bit by bit, she could feel the body right next to hers relaxing more and more, to a point where she’d bet Ruby was already soundly sleeping. At this, she smiled, letting out a whisper for no one but herself - or, maybe, for the universe, in a true sign of gratitude.

-I’m glad I got you as my partner.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! this is my contribution to the fandom a-spec challenge, and i'm really happy to be a part of it!! and i'm also really happy in write a soft moment of these girls, RT PLEASE GIVE ME THIS NOW, NO MORE SUFFERING FOR POOR TEAM RWBY (i know we still will have it but a girl can dream ynow) thanks a lot for reading, and i always appreciate kudos and coments!! and happy pride month for fellow queers!


End file.
